POKEBALL GO! BELIEVE IT!
by SuouTamakiLover
Summary: NaruSaku Naruto and Sakura are assigned a mission. The mission map gets lost and the two ninja's end up going the wrong way. What will come out of this mistake? NarutoPokemon crossover!
1. Intro

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(This story takes place around the time of Shippuuden.)

-------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura. 15, pink hair, green eyes and a bubbly personality.

Uzumaki Naruto. 15, blonde hair, blue eyes and… loud.

These two ninja's were sent on a mission. Simple really; to get some ingredients for some medicine. But, the two didn't know they would be… slightly off track.

----------------------------------------------------------

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!" yelled Naruto. Sakura groaned.

"Naruto, one, I'm right here; two, what?"

"I HAVE A SPLINTER!"

Sakura sighed. "Let's just get our mission assigned without any loud, obnoxious yelling. Okay?" 

"OKAY SAKURA-CHAN!"

"…Naruto…" Sakura said dangerously.

"I mean… yes Sakura-chan."

"Very good." said Sakura as she opened the door to Tsunade's office. "Hokage-samma, what is the mission?" asked Sakura.

"Eager I see. Any who, your mission is to collect these ingredients," she gave them a list. "From this place," she gave them a map. "And bring the ingredients back here, okay?"

"Hai." The two said in unison as they 'poofed away'.

--------------------------------------------------------

After packing what they would need, the two set off.

"Now Naruto, where do we go?" asked Sakura, not looking at Naruto. (A.N. NARUTO HAS THE MAP!!!!!!)

"Uhh…" said Naruto. (A.N. its Naruto people, of course he lost the map) "This way!" said Naruto pointing North.

Sakura sighed. "Okay."

"You okay Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, just a little tired."

"Okay…"

The two walked north. Naruto was nervous because… it wasn't the right way. No wait, he lost the map, it _could_ be the right way… but its Naruto…they're screwed. (A.N. I'm not saying that to be mean, Naruto-kun ROCKS!!)

"Sakura-chan, we're going to stop here tonight."

"Okay."

The two set up separate tents. Sakura built a fire, Naruto gathered wood. The two sat around the campfire for a while. Naruto thought this was the perfect time…

"Sakura-chan… I… I lo-"

Just then, a cat walked by. But it was no ordinary cat. It was pink and white with yellow things sticking out of its tail. (A.N. Skitty:P)

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

They looked at each other. "Wow, that was weird…" they said in unison. "Wow, that was weird too…" they said in unison. "STOP COPYING ME!" they both yelled.

"LLAMA!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, that ends that. But really, what was that?"

"IT WAS A MUTANT CAT!"

"Ano…Narut-"

"YEAH! The cat went to the teenage mutant ninja turtles and he was all 'can you hook me up?' and they were all 'FO SHIZZLE!' "

"Wow… that was…wow…"

"FO SHIZZLE!"

"Naruto, you can stop no-"

"FO SHIZZLE!"

Sakura gave Naruto a death glare that put Sasuke's death glare to shame. He took the hint and shut up. She went in her tent.

"Damn…fo shizzle!" Naruto whispered.

"OH MY GOD!! NARUTOOOOOO!"

Naruto heard Sakura screaming from her tent. He got up and yelled; "I'M COMING SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto unzipped her tent.

"Sakura-chan? Dijobou desuka?"

"THERE'S A BUG!"

Naruto looked at the bug. He picked it up. It was green and had weird markings. (A.N. Caterpie:p) He flicked it away. Sakura sighed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun."

"No problem," he flashed her a smile. "Good night." He said as he left her tent and went into his own.

Sakura heard him get into his tent, he screamed a high pitched scream.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA-CHAN!! THERE'S A BUG IN HERE!"

Sakura shook her head and smiled. She drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sakura woke up facing a dog. It wasn't an ordinary dog. It was gray and black and all it could say was 'poochyana.' (A.N. I think you know what pokemon it is)

Sakura smiled. She loved dogs. She picked it up.

"Ohayou!" Sakura said, while smiling at it.

"Poochy!" it said.

"Kawaii!" Sakura said. She got out of her tent and went over to Naruto's.

"Naruto?" she said. "Naruto...?" No answer. "NARUTO WAKE UP DAMN IT!" she yelled.

Naruto groggily came out of his tent.

"Nani…Sakura-chan?"

"Look!" she said as he held the dog up to Naruto. Naruto looked at the dog.

"Sakura-ch—"

"So we can keep it?" Sakura asked.

"Well, actually-"

"YAY!" she yelled. She gave Naruto a tight hug. Naruto smiled.

"Yep, we're keeping the dog. We're SO keeping it, it's not even funny. If people got an award for keeping that dog we'd take the gold, believe it!" he said.

Sakura smiled.

"Arigatou, Naruto." she kissed him on the cheek. Naruto nodded and zipped up his tent.

"HELL YEAH!" he yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Not bad, ne? PLEASE REVIEW! If not, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles will eat you… fo shizzle.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto and Sakura will get their first Pokemon in the next chapter. Some Pokemon characters may or may not appear during the story, I haven't completely decided on that yet... please review and I promise to update soon!**


	3. You WHAT!

**I don't own Naruto.**

Okay, if you don't like, don't read. I've already gotten flames, lol. Seriously, if you don't like it, why the heck are you reading it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked over to her tent and put the Poochyana down. It immediately ran away.

"Matte!" Sakura said. The dog didn't even slow down.

"Awww…"

Sakura shrugged. She didn't grow overly attached to it. She had only first seen it five minutes ago. Sakura began to pack.

Naruto came out of his tent.

"Sakura-chan, where's the dog?"

"It… ran away…"

"…oh…IT'S OKAY SAKURA-CHAN! I'LL FIND THAT DOG, BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura laughed. "It's okay Naruto, besides, we have the mission to worry about."

Naruto scratched the nape of his neck. "Well… about the mission, Sakura-chan…"

----------------------------------------------------

**Back in Konoha…**

Iruka was putting the last cards on his card castle.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?" Sakura yelled. It could be heard for miles.

Iruka bumped the card castle and it fell over.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Back to Naruto and Sakura**

"Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan. I really didn't mean to lose the map!"

Sakura sighed angrily and rubbed her temples. "It's okay Naruto… shouldn't we go back?"

"Ano… Sakura-chan… when you asked me which way, I pointed in random directions… I have no idea how to get back." (A.N. let's pretend Sakura asked his which way lots of times)

Sakura sighed again. "I was afraid you'd say that. Well, I guess we should continue walking until we come across someone who can give us directions."

"That's a good idea Sakura-chan!" said Naruto; he gave her a thumbs up.

Sakura smiled. "Well, let's get going."

------------------------------------------------------------

After the two had finished packing, they continued going North. Just then, they saw three people walking and a… yellow… rat?

--------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. I know it's short but... well actually, I can't come up with an excuse. All I can say is, the next chapter will be at least three times as long. Ja ne!**


	4. WHOA

**I don't (tears up) own Naruto. **

I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. I finished the chapter, then forgot to put it up. Well, enjoy!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ne, Sakura-chan, let's ask those people if they know where Konoha is!"

Sakura nodded. She shifted her attention to the three people. They look about the same age that she and Naruto were. **(A.N. lets pretend everyone is 15 ok? OK**!) There were two girls and a boy. Sakura couldn't make out much because she was looking at them from behind but; the girl had orange hair, one boy had brown hair, and one had black hair.

Naruto and Sakura quickened their pace to catch up with them.

"Ano, excuse me!" Sakura said. The three turned around.

"Yes?" the girl with orange hair asked.

"Would you happen to know where Konoha is?"

The girl looked at the two boys in confusion. "Konoha?" she asked.

"Yes… do you know where it is?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't… Brock? Ash?"

The two boys shook their heads.

"Well, come with us. We're just going back to Pallet Town. Maybe someone there knows where it is."

"Pallet Town?" Naruto asked. He shrugged. "OKAY! SAKURA-CHAN?"

Sakura glared at him. "Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Misty, and this is Brock," She gestured to the brown haired boy. He waved. "And this is Ash." She gestured to the black haired boy. He scratched the nape of his neck.

"Hey." Ash said.

Brock suddenly got hearts in his eyes. He pranced up to Sakura. He took her hand and got down on one knee.

"Suck beauty…" he said. "May I ask your name?" His eyes drifted up.

"One, I'm up HERE! And two, I'm Haruno Sakura." she said. Misty sighed. She grabbed Brock by the ear.

"Don't mind him, he goes crazy over a lot of girls…"

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted, feeling left out that he didn't get introduced.

"Pikachu!" the yellow 'rat' said.

"Oi, whats that?!" asked Naruto pointing.

"Oh," Ash said. "That's my Pikachu."

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A HUGE YELLOW and brown RAT FOR A PET?!?"

"Um… Pikachu is my Pokemon."

Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Pokemon?" they said in unison.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A POKEMON? WHAT DOES POKEMON MEAN! SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! DO YOU KNOW? DO YOU? DATTEBAYO! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura hit him over the head.

"Naruto you baka, shut up." Sakura said. "I don't know what a Pokemon is." she admitted. "What is a Pokemon, Ash?"

"You guys don't know what a Pokemon is?" Ash asked. He sounded really surprised. "Well, um… let's go to Pallet Town and talk to Professor Oak. He will teach you everything you need to know."

"WHY NOT YOU DATTEBAYO?!"

Ash sighed. "Even though I'm a Pokemon trainer, I don't know as much as Professor Oak. Since you guys don't know anything about Pokemon, you can ask him anything you need to know."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Pallet Town." Sakura said.

"NURSE JOY WILL HEAL MY WOUNDS!" Brock exclaimed dramatically. Ash and Misty sweat dropped. Sakura and Naruto looked confused.

Ash handed device to Sakura. "This," he said. "Is a PokeDex. Professor Oak will probably give you one. You can see all of the Pokemon by using the down or up arrow." Sakura went down.

"Wait! This is the dog I saw earlier!" Sakura said.

"You saw a Poochyana?" Ash asked.

"Yes… it was a Pokemon?" Sakura asked.

Ash nodded.

"I STILL DON'T GET IT SAKURA-CHAN! WHY NOT? WHY? Llama? SAKURA-CHAAAAAAANNN!"

Sakura hit him over the head and sighed angrily.

"Naruto you baka, shut your trap until we talk to Professor… Oak?"

Ask nodded.

"Well, let's go then!" Sakura said.

--------------------------------------------------------

The five (plus Pikachu and Togepi) started towards Pallet Town. Brock kept on stealing glances at Sakura's chest. Naruto growled.

"Look at her again and I'll murder your ass." Naruto whispered in Brocks ear. He gulped.

Naruto looked satisfied. The five continued walking until they came upon Pallet Town. It didn't take them long. Only about twenty minutes.

The five entered the lab.

"Hey Professor Oak!" Ash said.

"Why Ash!" Professor Oak said. He came over to them. "If it isn't the main character of the series!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! _I'M _the main character of the series buddy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"…anywho, what brings you here, to my lab, Ash?"

"These two," he gestured towards Naruto and Sakura. "Are Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto…believe it?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Oh… anyways, they say they don't know anything about Pokemon and they're from a place called Konoha."

"Well, that sure is surprising! Konoha? No. Doesn't ring a bell. You'll have to stay here until we can figure out exactly where Konoha is."

Sakura hesitantly nodded.

**Back in Konoha…**

Iruka finally finished his card castle.

"FINALLY! It's done."

Silence.

…

More silence…

"IRUKA!" Kakashi said. He had come through the front door. He slammed it shut making the table wobble and Iruka's card castle fall over.

Iruka started to cry.

"WHY ME?!?" he yelled.

"Um… do you have a cup of suga-"

"GET OUT!"

--------------------------------------

**Poor Iruka, lol. Please R&R! **

**Oh, and as I said, I made it 3 times as long! The previous chapter was 2 pages, this one is 6.**


	5. And So It Begins

**Naruto: UzumakiNarutoLover doesn't own me… -smirk- but she wishes she did!**

**-blush- SHUT UP!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**"Now," Professor Oak began. "You two do not know anything about Pokemon?"

They shook their heads.

"Okay," he said as he sat on some random chair. "Ask me anything you need to…GASP!" Professor Oak pointed at a worker. "YOU!"

The worker came over.

"Hai?"

"TELL SEARS THEY GAVE ME THE WRONG COLOR CURTAINS!"

"HAI! But sir… the color is actually very nice."

"Yes."

"Quite"

"Very

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

"Quite."

"HA YOU SAID QUITE TWICE! … Any who, ask me anything you need to know Naruto and Sakura." Professor Oak said as he gestured for the worker to leave. All of the kids sweat dropped.

"…Well first," Sakura said. "What _is_ a Pokemon?"

-insert dramatic pause here-

"Ano… Professor Oak?"

"Oh, sorry, my bad… Pokemon are wild creatures. They live everywhere. In the trees, the grass, ponds, the ocean etcetera. You can make these Pokemon your own by catching them in Poke balls." He picked up a diagram. "Here shows all types of Poke balls. This," he pointed to a Poke ball. "Is called a Poke ball…yes…how ironic… anyways, it has the worst chance of catching a Pokemon. It is recommended that you weaken the Pokemon first by using your own Pokemon. This," he gestured to a Great ball. "Is a Great ball. It has a better chance of catching a Pokemon then a Poke ball does. This," He gestured to a Ultra ball. "Is an Ultra ball. It has a better chance of catching a Pokemon then a Great ball and a Poke ball. And This," He gestured to a Master ball. "Is a Master ball. It catches a Pokemon for sure. The Pokemon doesn't even have to be weakened." **(A.N. yes I know there is other types but let's just keep it at that.)**

Naruto and Sakura blinked. That was a lot of information and they haven't even heard all of it yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**AFTER EXPLAINING IT ALL…**

"Ne, ne, will we become Pokemon trainers?!?" asked Naruto.

"Well… yes…if you want." said Professor Oak unsure of himself.

"YATTA!" exclaimed Naruto as he jumped up. Sakura smiled.

"BUT, I'm afraid I can't give you a regular starting Pokemon."

"Doushite?" said Sakura as she pulled Naruto down.

"Well, earlier on today, the new Pokemon trainers got their Pokemon… but, I do have three left that you can choose from."

"I'LL DO IT!" Naruto exclaimed. "'Cause I'm not afraid of a challenge, like that time I out-farted Sasuke."

_FLASHBACK!! (Family Guy joke)_

"_Hey Sasuke-teme!"_

"_Hn."_

_They closed the stall doors. Naruto farted._

"…_that's disgusting, dobe."_

_END FLASHBACK!!!_

"Okay then, follow me." said Professor Oak. He led them to a back room. Ash, Misty and Brock stayed out in front.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**IN THE BACK ROOM!**

"So," Professor Oak began. "Here are three Pokemon. This is a Vulpix." He grabbed a Poke ball and pressed a button. A fox-like thing came out.

"Vulpix, Vulpix!" it said.

"This," Professor Oak said. "Is a Pikachu." He grabbed another Poke ball and pressed a button. A rat-like Pokemon came out.

"Pika, Pika!" it said.

"Ash had that Pokemon…" Sakura said. Professor Oak nodded.

"And this," he said. "Is an Eevee." He grabbed yet another Poke ball and pressed a button; a cat/dog-like thing came out.

"Eevee! Eevee!" it said.

"Now, choose carefully," Professor Oak warned. "These Pokemon will be your partners throughout your journey."

Naruto and Sakura nodded. Naruto reached out and petted the Vulpix. Sakura picked up the Eevee and petted it.

"I'll take this one!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. They looked at each other. "Not again…" they said in unison.

Professor Oak sweat dropped. "Here," he said. He handed them a PokeDex. "As you know, this is a PokeDex. It will help you on your journey. Oh, and Naruto your Pokemon is female; and Sakura yours is female also."

"Aww…" Naruto began. He got a glare from Sakura. "How… great!" he said with a huge smile. Sakura shook her head and looked to Professor Oak.

"GO! Begin your Pokemon journey! I'm sure Ash, Misty and Brock will help you."

"Hai!" they said in unison as they left.

And so it begins…

-------------------------

very short chapter... REVIEW


	6. Puppy Eyes

**I don't own Naruto**

"Talking."

'_Sakura's thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Professor Oak said my Pokemon was a girl… right?"

"Yeah…?"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE A …GUY…area…"

Sakura hit him over the head. "Naruto, if it has a 'guy area' that means it's a guy." She said as she closed the door to Professor Oak's office. Laughter was heard on the other side.

"HIGGINS! HE ACTUALLY FIGURED IT OUT!"

"…"

"YES! IT _IS _EXCITING!"

"…"

Sakura looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sakura. She shrugged and walked towards Ash, Misty and Brock.

"…I just got dattebayo'ed…" Naruto said to himself. "No one dattebayo's Uzumaki Naruto… BELIEVE IT!"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled from where she was standing. Naruto sighed and went to join Sakura, Ash, Misty and Brock.

----------------------------------------------

The five started walking.

"Well, where will we stay?" Sakura asked.

"You can stay at Ash's house!" Misty said.

"Well…um…actually…"

"No Ash that's okay, we'll stay at a hotel."

"But, there aren't any hotels around here…"

"Yeah there is, look." Sakura said. She pointed towards a hotel that was right next to Ash's house.

"Well…that's new…"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, we'll see you guys tomorrow, c'mon Naruto; let's go check in."

"OKAY SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura hit him over the head.

"OW! Sakura-chan, why do you keep on hitting me?" Naruto asked. Sakura raised her hand again.

"Okay, okay." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and pouted. Sakura gave a small smile.

"Let's go." Sakura said as she pulled Naruto by the arm towards the hotel.

"Where will me and Brock stay, Ash?" Misty asked. "Can we stay at your house?"

"Well…um…actually…"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura went to the front desk at the hotel. Sakura rang the bell.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

A lady came to the desk. "And how can I help you?"

"We're looking for a room with two single or double beds please." Sakura said.

The lady appeared to be looking through a book. "Oh, gomen nasai but, we only have one room left and it has one king sized bed…" the lady said.

Sakura looked at Naruto. He was giving her puppy eyes.

'_Damn those puppy eyes!'_

'_**Yeah, but he's so cute!'**_

'_When did you get here? I thought I got rid of you!'_

'_**Oh hon, you know you can never get rid of me! Now, take the room!'**_

'_Whatever.'_

"We'll…" she sighed. "take it."

Naruto smiled his foxy smile.

"Try anything and you'll be a girl in the morning." Sakura whispered in his ear. He gulped.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said. Sakura smirked and took the room key.

"Arigatou!" Sakura said as she drug Naruto by his ear to their room. This was on the second floor, room 239.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW IT'S SHORT! There was lots going on and I didn't have time to write… I'll see to getting the next chapter up soon! PLEASE r&r!**

PLEASE READ!

Guess who will make an appearance next chapter?! Let's just say prepare for trouble!


	7. AN READ! IMORTANT!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I have to inform my reviewers that "POKEBALL GO! BELIEVE IT!" and "Sexy No Jutsu Gone Wrong" are now ON HOLD. This is because me and my friend got a lot of inspiration for "Toad Sage's Mansion" and that story is gonna have 90 chapters…so… please be patient, for when I get these stories up and running again they should be good! You're friend- UzumakiNarutoLover**

**OH!!!**

**I would like to give a HUGE thanks to babygurl012! HOLY CRAP CHILD! This person is AMAZING! Like god, she's reading my narusaku even though she doesn't really like narusaku. SHE COMMENTS ON MY STORIES PEOPLE! A lot of people just read my stories and don't review. And to them I want to say WTF?! But nonetheless, babygurl012, you are officially my favorite person on fanfiction. Yayz. **

**ONE LAST THING!!!!**

**To those people who don't review, (you know who you are!) you can review on this authors note. And don't read this thinking: 'Bitch, please. You can't make me review' actually… I can't make you review…BUT PLEASE DO! Ooooooh, that rhymed. MATA NE!**


	8. yay!

**Alright people, I think it's about time for a rewrite!**

**POKEBALL GO! BELIEVE IT! Will now be rewritten, and this time it won't suck!**

**As for Sexy no Jutsu Gone Wrong…**

**Yeah, that's not happening.**

**I just recently read it over, and it just is NOT good. And, as people have told me, it has already been done. **

**I expect ALL of you to review on the new improved fanfiction!**

**Every time I see a new review, I smile like mad!**

**Isn't my smile important?!??!?! **

…**heh**

**I'll start writing it right now! Farewell!**


	9. by the way

**(Just so everyone knows, the rewrite has been posted in the Crossover section. The second chapter will be coming soon!)**


End file.
